horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imma Be
"Imma Be" is a song performed by the American hip hop group The Black Eyed Peas taken from their fifth studio album The E.N.D.. Lyrics I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma I'mma I'mma be I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma I'mma I'mma be I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma I'mma I'mma be I'mma be be be be I'mma I'mma be I'mma be be be be I'mma I'mma be I'mma be be be be I'mma I'mma be I'mma be on the next level I'mma be rocking over that bass tremble I'mma be chilling with my motherfuckin' crew I'mma be making all them deals you wanna do (ha) I'mma be up in them A list flicks Doin one handed flips, and I'mma be Sipping on drinks cause I'mma be shaking my hips You goin' be licking your lips I'mma be taking them pics Lookin all fly and shit I'mma be the fliest chick (so fly) I'mma be spreading my wings I'mma be doing my thing (do it do it, okay) I'mma I'mma swing it this way, (I'mma I'mma) I'mma I'mma swing it that-a way This is freaky Fergie, and I'mma (I'mma) be here to say 21st century til infinity I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma I'mma I'mma be I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma I'mma I'mma be Rich baby what what I'mma I'mma I'mma be The shit baby check me out be I'mma be, I'mma be On top, never stop (be be) I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma I'mma I'mma be I'mma be, freakin' her I'mma I'mma I'mma be, I'mma be be be I'mma I'mma be I'mma be the upgraded new negro I'mma be the average brother with soul I'mma be world wide international I'mma be in Rio rocking Tokyo I'mma be brilliant with my millions Loan out a billion, I get back a trillion I'mma be a brother, but my name ain't Lemen I'mma be ya banker loading out semen Honeys in debt, but we bouncing them checks but, I don't really mind when they bouncing them checks I'mma be, I'mma be I'mma be I'mma be Rich I'mma be, I'mma I'mma be I'mma I'mma be I'mma be sick with the flow When the goal is to rock the whole globe I'mma be the future I'mma be the whole, reason why you n***as come to a show You can see what I'm rockin' And I'm kickin' down a door I'mma be up in the club Doin' whatever I like I'mma be popping that bubbly Coolin' and living that good life Oh let's make this last forever Partying and we'll chill together On and on and on and on and On and on and on and on and I'mma be rocking like this (What) Y'all n***as wanna talk shit (But) Wanting you put it on the blog (n***a) Rocking like this my job (n***a) We can't help that we popular And all these folks want to flock to us Come to a show and just rock with us A million plus with binoculars I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be I'mma be living that good life I'mma be living that good good I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be I'mma be living that good life I'mma be living that good good I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be I'mma be living that good life I'mma be living that good good I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be I'mma be living that good life I'mma be living that good good I'mma be. I'mma be I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be I'mma be, rocking that Apl.de.ap infinite B-E-P we definite We on some next level shit Futuristic musically Power will full with energy From the soul we sonically Sending positivity Crossed the globe, and seven seas Take care our families Rocking shows makin' cheese I'mma be out with my peas Living life, feeling free That's how it's supposed to be Come join my festivities Celebrate like I'mma be I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma be Why It Sucks #It is one of the most repetitive, stupidest and worst lyrics ever made by the group. The phrase "Imma Be" has been said about 106 times. ONE HUNDRED AND SIX. #Just like all other BEP songs and many popular songs during that time, it is heavily lathered with auto-tune. #will.i.am and Fergie's verses are purposeless, it's just all about bragging and flexing. #Some of the lyrics are disgusting. If you listen closely, will.i.am badly rhymes "lemen" with "semen". #Fergie's awful rapping is painful to listen to. #The beat on the first part is bland, repetitive and boring. #The production is horrible on both parts. #Taboo doesn't have his own verse, so he is wasted on this song. #The music video is ridiculous. #*The CGI is mediocre to bland even for 2010 standards. #**The robots in the video looks too unrealistic. #*Blatant product placement of Beats by Dr. Dre. #It is even worse than the atrocity Boom Boom Pow. Both have repetitive lyrics, generic beats and excessive autotune, but this one stole the former's thunder. #The song received a medicore The Black Eyed Peas Experience choreography for Wii. Redeeming Qualities #The beat on the second part of the song is decent. #It is one of the rare songs that has a transition from one part to another. #apl.de.ap's verse is the only good part of the song, as he gives a very strong message unlike any other verse. #At least it is less repetitive and more tolerable than Baby Shark. #The follow-up song, "Rock That Body" is an improvement. #The song received 2 decent The Black Eyed Peas Experience choreographys for Xbox 360. ##Also, exclusively for Xbox 360 the song received a decent remix, that called Fast Version. Videos The Black Eyed Peas - Imma Be (Official Music Video)-1|The music video. Imma Be (Fast Version)|Fast Version POP SONG REVIEW "Imma Be" by the Black Eyed Peas|The review by Todd in the Shadows. Imma Be - The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Wii on Wii U)|The Black Eyed Peas Experience choreography for Wii ��【The Black Eyed Peas Experience】Imma Be|The Black Eyed Peas Experience choreography for Xbox 360 (Classic) The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Imma Be (Fast Version) - S Rank|The Black Eyed Peas Experience choreography for Xbox 360 (Fast Version) Category:Black Eyed Peas songs Category:2009 Category:2000s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Electronic Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Songs with remixes better than the original Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Just Dance songs Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats